Will soon have one
by Kait030891
Summary: read teh authors note it is very important.
1. Ch1

A girl stepped out of a cab in front of the gate to a school; she grabbed four things from the cabs trunk: A rolling suit case, a computer bag, a hooded sweat shirt and a sports duffel bag. When she stepped into the light she had medium brown hair that had purple highlights, very tanned skin, amethyst eyes, she was about 5' 5'' tall, and she wore a green hooded tie- up t-shirt, green jeans, a black watch and a green bandana in her hair, covering it from the root to about where her neck meets her head.  
  
She was about to walk away when the cab driver tossed her something- it was a soccer ball. She waved to the driver and walked through the gates. She saw a boy with blonde hair wearing a blue turtle neck and navy pants typing on a computer look up at her he motioned to a couple of other boys, one wore clothes of various greens and had brown hair, and the other wore a purple shirt that was to short over a pink shirt and blue pants, he had blond hair with a blotch of purple in it.  
  
"What Jerome?" asked the brunette.  
  
"New kid!" he said and grinned as the watch a girl with long black hair fume at the new girl as she walked by.  
  
"Oh, Sissy's going to have to show her around!" The blonde said grinning.  
  
"Od! Ulrich! Jerome!" a girl with shorter black hair waved as she ran in the gates.  
  
"Hey, Yumi, look, new kid!"  
  
"That's cool," She said, staring dreamily at the boy known as Ulrich.  
  
"Should we go and introduce ourselves?" Jerome asked.  
  
"Okay," the others agreed, shrugging.  
  
They walked up to the girl as she reached the steps, Od and Ulrich picked up her suit case and hauled it up the stairs before she could stop them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Od! It's nice to meet you!" Od said jumping at her and seizing her hand, making her drop her duffel bag which Jerome bent to pick up.  
  
"Here," he offered her bag, "I'm Jerome."  
  
"I'm Yumi and this is Ulrich!" Yumi said, introducing her self and Ulrich.  
  
"Uh... hi, I'm Luca." She said, looking at them as if a miracle had just occurred.  
  
"Yeah, come, we'll escort the beautiful Lady to the office where she can get every thing she needs to start school, will you allow us this prize of escorting you, fair Lady?" Od asked, doing his best to look the whole knight thing, even bowing.  
  
Luca laughed and nodded, then did a mock curtsy.  
  
Od, offered his arm which she took after shifting her duffel to her other hand, the pair then walked to the office in a mock precision , Od rolling her suit case behind him. When they reached the office door they ended to precision and OD took her hand and bowed.  
  
"I thanketh, thee, good sir knight, for escorting me," she said in a 'royal' voice.  
  
"It was my honor," he said back in a royal voice, bowwing as he realeased her arm.  
  
She smiled and walked into the office, the principal (( me foregetted his name)) was standing in the main part of the office talking with the secretary.  
  
"Ah, good, Luca de Rio, it is nice of you to join us at this fine institute of learning." He said trying to sound professional. "Ulrich! Come here please." Ulrich walked into the office as he waved good by to his friends.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"I want you to show Miss de Rio around the school, please ask Sissy to take her to her dorm, or if you can't find her, ask Yumi."  
  
"Yes sir," Ulrich said smiling.  
  
"Ok, Miss de Rio, here is your schedule, your books will be given to you in the appropriate class, here is the key to your dorm, and here is a map of the school, please enjoy your free time without breaking any rules. Thank you, have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Luca said smiling.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to the dorms so you can dump your stuff then you can have a look around." Ulrich said smiling as he directed her out of the office and down the corridor they had come up.  
  
Luca followed him silently, pulling her suit case and carrying her computer bag and duffel bag, kicking her ball softly down the halls, when the got outside she kicked it down the stairs as she and Ulrich carried her suit case down them.  
  
"Over there is the Boys Dorm," Ulrich pointed to the building his friend Yumi just walked out of.  
  
"Why was she in the boys' dorm?" Luca asked.  
  
"Girls are allowed in the boys dorm, but boys can't go in the girls dorms," He answered simply, he waved Yumi over, "Hey, Yumi, will you take her into her room and make sure she doesn't get lost until she gets back here?"  
  
"Sure, C'mon, Luca!" Yumi scooped up the ball and opening the door, "This is the girls dorm, the girls who don't live near campus live here. Let me see your key," when she got the key she looked at its tag and read aloud "416, that's near the door on the other side, lets go, do you want any help with your stuff?"  
  
"No, I'm Fine!" Luca snapped.  
  
"Okay. Follow me." The girls walked down the hall to a room that Yumi unlocked and they pushed Lucas stuff into it. Besides her stuff she had a captain style bed, a lamp, a desk, a closet, and a vanity dresser.  
  
"Let's go meet Ulrich, maybe your Knight in shining armor is back." Yumi joked as they ran down the hall. The pair reached the door in about a minute and found Jerome, Ulrich and Od waiting on the steps.  
  
"oh, good sir Knight, may I, a fair maiden of the lands asketh thee a question?" Luca asked, doing a Shakespeare act.  
  
"You known too much old talk, but sure, ask me question!" Od said, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"do I know you from some where?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, Luca-or should I say Juliet?" Od smiled, "I played Romeo when our class did Romeo and Juliet in the fifth grade back in Japan, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot you! We did a stunning performance!" Luca grinned.  
  
"SO, you two actually know each other?" Yumi asked pointing at them both.  
  
"Yup! We went to school together between first and fifth grade, for sixth grade I went to a private school in Russia, and he went to the public school, I never saw him after the last night of our performance of Romeo and Juliet." Luca said smiling, "we were the best of friends, we were supposed to go to the private school together, too, but his parent pulled him and gave away his scholarship at the last minute."  
  
"Yeah, so I went to Tokyo Junior High for a year, and then came here!" Od said finishing it up.  
  
"Wow, you to go back a ways," Ulrich said, genuine surprise in his face.  
  
"Yeah, so, you guys want to get off campus for dinner, my treat?" offered Luca.  
  
"Alright!" Od said jumping up and down.  
  
"Od, you can only get one meal, I don't have enough to feed you everything." Luca said laughing and the others joined in as the sunset, creating a silhouette of them walking off to the gates.

Authors note:  
  
Ch.1 done, I think that I'm going to skip the prologue to keep you all sane. It would be very kind of you to give me some reviews, tell me what you think about it, and if needed, I'll accept flames.  
  
-Kait  
  
A/U: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the format earlier, it won't occur again, thanks Kujata, I probably wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't told me.  
  
Once again- Kait


	2. Authors note IMPORTANT

Authors note:

Dear all readers:

I am going to delete this story, and my other one unless any of you feel that it is good enough to stay on. If you want me to keep it, e-mail me at greathosuek [at] Yahoo. com(remove the brackets and spaces) or review in the story you want me to keep. I am giving you until September 16, 2004 to comply. If no one answers, they will be deleated, read my bio for more info. Oh, and if you like my story's, please add suggestions, I'm totally out of ideas.

Thank you, Kait (formerly known as Kako2)


End file.
